Railway transportation is run under strict operational guidelines or roles, in order to operate safely. Most of these guidelines are standard amongst commercial railway traffic. Examples of transport standards include interlock signals, centralized traffic control (CTC), rule 251, etc.
Interlocking signals govern movement within a sector controlled by an interlock. For example, on a specific track line, a track may be divided into sections of 400 to 2500 m, on each of which trains move at a speed depending on an interlocking signal exhibited by an interlock at an entrance to the section. That is, the interlocking signal displays a color system which instructs the conductor of the train, or the train operating by automated response, how to move through the upcoming section of track. Interlocking systems usually incorporate a 3-color system by which the train, or train conductor, is informed to proceed at regular speed, is informed to proceed at a reduced speed or is prohibited from proceeding through the upcoming section.
While interlocking systems can be operated manually, currently most interlocking systems are controlled electronically. One method of controlling all of the interlocks within a rail system is through a centralized traffic control (CTC), or traffic control system (TCS). A CTC is used for monitoring, tracking and operating trains traversing tracks throughout a network. The CTC is controlled by a single person known as a train dispatcher.
In order for the train dispatcher to make appropriate train control decisions regarding how the train should be operated, various information and data must be obtained and presented. Information regarding track conditions, train traffic, scheduling, etc., are presented on a control console which may include a map of the entire rail system controlled by the CTC. Through the control console, the dispatcher has control of each interlock signal (that is, the dispatcher controls the train traffic and flow of train traffic using the interlocks) and is constantly made aware of the positions of trains in the railway system as such positions are electronically reported by signals present throughout the railway system. In addition, in order to provide for safe traffic control and avoid accidents or collisions, signals are provided throughout the track network, or interlocks.
The interlocks may be controlled from the CTC in any of various different ways, including, e.g., direct wiring, by pulse codes sent over a wire to distant locations, etc. In addition, interlocks can also be controlled by a native mechanism detecting presence of a train on the track. That is, when a train occupies a certain section of track, the interlock prevents other trains from proceeding onto the same
Further, there are additional safety systems on the train itself, such as automatic train control (ATC). A common feature of many of such automated train control systems is the need for constant or nearly constant communications between onboard train control systems and an offboard hub radio connected to control equipment located along the wayside or in a central office. In some systems, the offboard control equipment generates movement authorities which authorize the train to move in one or more sections of track. In some systems, the offboard equipment informs the onboard train control system of the presence of other trains in the vicinity. In yet other systems, the offboard equipment provides information such as temporary speed restrictions and work zone information to the onboard train control system. Such systems protect against a number of human errors on the part of the train drivers, one of the basics of the system being that the train is provided with a computer which receives traffic information, such as stop signals and speed limits, from a plurality of transmitters along the track. Thus, the computer may bring the train to a standstill regardless of what the train driver does when the train arrives at a stop signal.
Even with all these safety features present in a railway system, railway accidents occur, with many being fatal. For example, one study reported that there were 39 roadway worker accidents that occurred between January 1997 and the end of 2011, in which 41 roadway workers perished while attending to tasks such as inspection, construction, maintenance, or repair of railroad track, bridges, roadway, signal and communication systems, electric traction systems, roadway facilities or roadway maintenance machinery on or near track, operating as flagmen or watchmen/lookouts for other roadway workers, etc.
There remains a need for further safety measures to protect the lives of railway workers.